


Not Alone

by irinokat



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Telepathy, hivemind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/pseuds/irinokat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt found the last thing he expected when he drifted with the kaiju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt, telepathy with Newt and the kaiju. This is the rather odd direction I decided to take it.

The first thoughts Newt heard - saw - experienced were indescribable, words and images and sounds all mixed together and yet unlike anything he had ever experienced. He supposed that made sense, considering that kaiju weren’t just a different species, they were from a different universe entirely, if the impressions he was getting meant what he thought they did. Either the thoughts changed into a form he could understand or he gradually melded with them, understanding the way they worked and what they meant, seeing the factories where the kaiju were pieced together, the ocean floor surrounding the breach, the kaiju universe’s sun like the eye of Sauron staring down at him, cities overlaid on top of each other in various states of destruction and decay. He felt a singular presence within the hive’s netting become aware of him, glance at him, feel his intrusion, what is this tiny land-beast doing here -

It took several minutes after Hermann pulled him away from the Pons for Newt to remember he only had four limbs and how to work them, to remember that he was one person in his own body. Still, he felt the kaiju mind pressing against his own, curious, puzzled by him.

He didn’t have much time to think about it before he found himself stumbling into Hannibal Chau’s lair and then into a public shelter. “Where are you?” he whispered to himself, not sure whether the thought was his or that of the awful, beautiful beast that had loomed over him in the streets. It - she - the kaiju knew him, had felt him and picked his tiny voice out among the other threads of the hivemind, had been both angry and curious enough to rip through the breach for him. Her mind washed over his as her claws slammed into the shelter roof, as her tongue slid over his body.

For just a moment, Newt knew her confusion and fear of this strange world, understood her fascination with him just as she saw his interest in her, knew an odd, kindred soul in the strangest of places. He didn’t try to stop the sobs wracking his body or the tears running down his face as he watched, felt, Raleigh and Mako rip out her tongue, freeze her tail, rend her in two.

Later, he tried to explain to Hermann what her presence meant, an onslaught of both words and thoughts, feeling lost now that the hivemind was forever cut off behind the breach. Hermann just took him into his arms and listened, not commenting, not judging, as Newt cried for the loss of a creature that had finally, finally, understood and felt the way he did.


End file.
